Bararaka Jagan
Bararaka Jagan (バーラーラッカー・ジャギャン, Bararakka Zyagyan), commonly shortened to just Bara, is a Single Star Witch Hunter and the Nen teacher of both Cricket Arctan and Yashikage. As a child Bararaka idolized his father, Hanka Jagan, who was a Hunter himself. From an early age Hanka taught Bara what hunting was all about in hopes of his son one day becoming a Hunter just like himself and his own father, Crawford Jagan. However, after coming back from a specific hunt, Hanka began to detach himself from his family for some reason. He wouldn't tell Bara nor Crawford what exactly happened on the hunt, but whatever events occurred caused him to fall into a deep depression. This depression eventually ended with Hanka losing his life. It was like he just gave up on living. While the death of his father was very traumatic for Bara, it did not deter him from wanting to become a Hunter. In fact, it served as a kind of motivation in a way. If his father couldn't go on hunts anymore than Bara would go on enough for the both of them. So from then on Crawford took over in training Bararaka for the Hunter Exams. Once his training was complete Bara passed the 275th Hunter Exam at the age of sixteen. Six years after passing the exam, Bara discovered a young orphaned girl named Cricket Arctan. When he heard her name he immediately recognized the girl as the daughter of two infamous Witches, Gerard and Bianda Arctan. Normally it is a Witch Hunter's duty to execute anyone they come in contact with who is directly associated with a Witch, but Bara could tell just by looking at Cricket that her circumstances didn't include involvement with her parents. Instead he took Cricket under his wing and trained her to become a Hunter. This way she would be at no risk of being killed by other Witch Hunters because she would be protected by the Ten Hunter Commandments. For the next decade Bara taught Cricket various hunting techniques he had learned from his father and grandfather, including his knowledge of Nen, until he deemed her fit to pass the Hunter Exam. Appearance Bararaka is a very tall man with a fair skin tone. He has long orange hair that almost reaches his shoulders, which he keeps tied up in a small ponytail in the back. He is stated to have handsome facial features, and possesses slightly slanted eyes and a small pointed beard. Fitting his large stature, Bara possesses a very muscled physique that has been toned from years of physical training. Bara dresses in a very intricate fashion. He wears a white silken robe with red outlines and a black lower section. Over this he dons a black cape with a very high dark red collar. Around his waist he wears a red belt with a buckle resembling the face of a demon. On his shoulder he wears a red and gold plate that seems to be some sort of armor. He wears matching plates on either side of his waist. Personality Bara is a man that seems to demand respect and order in his presence, projecting a very cold and stoic demeanor to those around him. He makes his authority clear with his students, and is a very strict teacher to train under. This however makes him a very effective instructor. He has no time for arrogance and is reluctant to take on new students that make a habit of getting big heads, so if he does encounter such a person he is quite skilled at breaking them down to a more humble level. However, despite these traits Bara remains true to being an Enhancer. He's straightforward and the majority of his actions are dictated by his personal feelings. In contrast to his apparent stoicism he is actually quite hotheaded, and often loses his temper with his students and those around him since he is easily annoyed. In spite of this he is a very understanding man, and as he gets to know someone he gradually becomes less prone to yell at them. It is this trait that he states is his greatest shortcoming as a teacher, leading him to distance himself from his students until he deems their training complete. His long-time friend Suki Jakuzu even showed surprise that he was able to teach at all given his personality. History Over thirty years ago Bararaka was born the only child of Hanka Jagan and his wife. Bara's mother died about a year after her son's birth from a mysterious disease, leaving Hanka to raise Bara on his own. However, Hanka was a Pro Hunter, and because of the dangerous nature of his occupation he couldn't care for his son and make money at the same time. This led him to call on the help of Crawford Jagan, his father and a fellow Pro Hunter. The two would alternate hunts so that Bara would always be supervised as a small child. As Bararaka grew older, he began to see the work of his family as something he would like to pursue as well when he grew up. Hanka and Crawford gave full support to Bara's interest in hunting, and began training him in the basics by the time the boy was eight years old. Unfortunately, after returning home from an especially difficult hunt, Hanka fell into a deep depression, and completely lost interest in both hunting and teaching his son. As this behavior went on Bara watched his father's health slowly decline, and within two years Hanka was dead. While he was greatly effected by his father's death, Bara did not let this stop him from striving to become a Hunter himself. Crawford continued to train him to become a Hunter, using the money he and Hanka had saved over the years to sustain Bara and himself since he couldn't go on hunts for the next few years. By the time Bara was sixteen Crawford saw him fit to take the Hunter Exam. Bara entered the 275th Hunter Exam, and it was here that he met his long time friend Suki Jakuzu. The two befriended each other and aided each other in passing the exam whenever they could, though both of them displayed exceptional talent and could most likely pass the challenges without help if they had to. Once the exams were over both of the young amateurs had passed and received their Hunter Licenses. After this Bara and Suki parted ways to pursue their individual goals; Bara becoming a Witch Hunter and Suki becoming a Head Hunter, but the two have kept in touch and are still good friends to this day. About five years after gaining his license, Bara gained a star for capturing and killing his one hundredth Witch. A year later, when traveling through a shady neighborhood in search of information on a certain Witch, he came upon a little girl named Cricket Arctan. When he heard her last name he recognized her as the daughter of two of the most dangerous Witches in the world, Gerard and Bianda Arctan. He asked her what she wanted from him. She replied by asking him to teach her how to become a Hunter. Initially Bara refused her. Witch Hunters were supposed to kill anyone directly associated with a Witch, and he was already breaking that rule by sparing her life. He couldn't take on two Witches' child as a disciple. However, Cricket continued to pursue Bara and asked him to teach her, and eventually he gave in. For the next ten years Bara secretly trained Cricket at his home back on the Azian Continent. She displayed amazing potential, and by the time she was sixteen she was already more capable of passing the exam than Bara had been at that age. Despite this, Bara continued to train her for four more years to guarantee that she would pass in the event that a strong group of competitors took part in the exams that same year. When Cricket was twenty Bara finally sent her off to take the Hunter Exam. When Bara learned that Cricket had dropped out of the exam in order to bring him another student, he was beside himself with fury. Fortunately his anger subsided when Cricket returned with said student, Yashikage. Bara trained Yashi for the next year, in both Nen and physical combat, and grumpily sent the two back to take the 292nd Hunter Exams, promising that if either returned without a license they would be severely punished. Combat Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Being an Enhancer, Bararaka has the ability to strengthen his physical abilities to the greatest extent of all the Nen types. By enhancing his muscles he has displayed immense amounts of physical might. He can easily lift large boulders of her head with one hand and throw them considerable distances, or drag whole tree trunks behind him for over an hour when he goes out to gather firewood. When paired with his close combat prowess his strength truly makes him a force to be reckoned with, even without the use of his Hatsu. Enhanced Speed: While his fighting style does not particularly focus on speed, Bara has been shown to possess an impressive amount of speed as well. He can outpace both Cricket and Yashi on foot and keep of with Cricket's "Tinkerbell" ability for a short time. When in battle he can land at least two hits on a fellow Nen user before his opponent has time to react. He also quickly escaped the city he had found Cricket in without being followed while carrying her on his back. Impressive Stamina: An ability of Bara's most commonly displayed when paired with his speed is his great deal of stamina. He can run at a very fast pace for over an hour before getting considerably winded. He is also able to outlast both his students when sparring, even when the two take him on simultaneously. However, when his stamina runs out he becomes much more tired than a normal person would be if they had done a feat proportionate to the one he accomplished. Master Melee Combatant: A field in which Bara is especially talented in is martial arts. Even without the use of his Hatsu he manages to be an exceptionally formidable opponent. By utilizing his great amounts of speed, strength, and stamina, Bara is able to easily dispatch troublesome opponents in hand-to-hand combat. He can even fight in close combat with Suki, a Hunter known for her astounding proficiency with her sword, equally for a long while, even if the woman chooses to use her sword. Flame Resistance: A unique ability of Bara's is his high resistance to heat and fire. When Crawford was helping him to create a Hatsu as a part of his Nen training, Bara said he'd like to incorporate fire into it. To familiarize himself with the element of fire, Crawford instructed him to stand close to a large blaze for long periods of time, and to gradually get closer as he built up resistance. The results of this unique training are very useful, and now Bara is barely fazed by flames that would leave a normal person with a first degree burn. The down side to this is that if he does come into direct contact with flames it quickly dehydrates him, so he carries a canteen with him at all times. Nen Abilities During his Water Divination at the beginning of his Nen training, Bara's aura caused the water level in the glass to rise, meaning he was an Enhancer (強化系, Kyōkakei). Bararaka's original Nen teacher was his grandfather Crawford, who taught him the four major principals of Nen. Today, Bara is a Nen user of great power and has enough mastery in the field to train others in it. He can use several advanced Nen techniques to a great degree as well. When in battle Bara's aura is an intense pinkish-red color. Trivia *His appearance is based on Kouen Ren from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Category:Hunters Category:Single Star Hunter Category:Witch Hunter Category:Enhancer Category:Nen users Category:Characters Category:Exorcist